My Book is alive
by Hopewolf13
Summary: Amber and Nickie are just tring to be normal girls. But they are ninjas from the World of Naruto. One day at school in the real world.They a guy on a motercyle who is Jacob Black! He imprinted on Amber.They why is he here and how he did he come here?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY EVERYBODY HOW ARE YOU GUY! I made a new story because I got major major writers block on my other story Endless mission and if anyone wants it I can't give it to you because it won't work I think I deleted the file to it sooo ya .So the I have made a character and I am going to use it. Also I hope you enjoy.!**

**Nighttime:**

"Man I just love Jacob Black he is just mmmm SO PERFECT!"Yelled Amber.

**Next day: At school**

"AMBER! Paying attention."Yelled Mr. Bore

Amber woke up from have a nice little nap. She growled and wiped off the droll and looked at Mr. Bore who was giving her an evil glare.

"Yes! I am sorry Mr. Bore!Yelled Amber.

"Fine I guess but you get B.C Room. "Said Mr. Bore.**(B.C room is what I have at my school if I don't do homework or something like that. It stand for Better Choice Room!)**

"Oh man, Hey Nickie what did I miss? "Said Amber looking at her best friend.

"Well, maybe if you were not asleep you would know. Also we have a mission later tonight remember. Said Nickie.

"Oh, ya heheheheheh silly me." Amber said sleeplessly.

"Ya, well its ok, but -**RING!**

"OH YA! Lunch break. "Said Amber running to the court.

"Hey wait up Amber!"Yelled Nickie.

Amber looked back and smiled and waited for Nickie to catch up with her. She had always been faster than Nickie. Even if they were ninjas they do want to act like normal people to.

"So, are you excited to see Rookie 9. WE have not seen them in such a long time. "Said Amber remembering the past.

"Ya I am, I heard that Naruto come back from training and brought back Sasuke.:"Said Nickie.

"That's sooo cool, even if we are only 14 years old we can still spar with him also its duck butt for Sasuke."Said Amber fake fighting.

"MMM were did that come from"? Said Nickie.

"Ahhhh I don't know, I just thought even if Rookie 9 is 2 years older than us. We are still strong and we can spar with them to. "Said Amber.

"Ya, your right wow that's the smartest thing you said all day. "Said a sarcastic Nickie.

"Thanks, well I try. HEYYYYYY! "Said Amber pouting.

"Hahahahahaha"laughing .Nickie

A motorcycle drove up on the other side of the road from the school. The girls looked at each other then at the motorcycle. They watched as the person took of their helmet they saw a handsome boy you was tan with jet black hair with a build body. They both gasped.

"Ni-ckie ii-ss tha-t J—a-cob Bl—a-ck fr-o-m TWILGHT!Shuddered and yelled Amber.

"I think it is how could he come here? He is just a book character and if he is really here that means that he is a real werewolf. "Said Nickie starting to freak out.

Nickie saw that Jacob and Amber staring at each other and started to get really freaked out. She started to yell at Amber.

"AMBER!"yelled Nickie.

"Y-es."Said Amber looking back at her.

"Why were you staring at him. "Said Nickie.

"I have known idea but when I did I felt warm and fuzzy inside." Said Amber.

**JACOB POV**

"Whoa, did I just imprint on that girl over there. She is a cutie to!"Thought Jacob.

"No, I can't I love Bella! Butt that girl there is my soul mate even if I just saw her I felt like I known her my whole life and I love her. But it looks like she is 14 and she is in school I will just have to wait after school so that I can talk to her. Because I don't know how long I can go without talking to her. "Thought Jacob.

"Wait were am I? Jacob said out loud.

**OK! THAT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER HOW DID YOU LIKE IT! PLEASE REVIEW ! PLEASE oh wait I need to tell you the ages and that.**

**AMBER:14 girl who name is base off of me and my personality **

**Nickie:14 girl is my best friend name in real life and her personality**

**They are from the Naruto world and are chuinn to ok **

**Jacob :17 boy idk if that's the right age if anyone knows please tell me.**

**He is from the world of Twilight how did he get into the real world out of a book. Why is he there? Also he Imprinted on Amber**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! EVERYONE WELL right now I got one review so I will give you a shout out!RiverLina thank you for being my first review !SO I hope to the people who will start reading this I do hope you like it **

3:00 AFTER SCHOOL! Jacob Pov

Jacob waited patiently wanting for his girl his imprint to get out of school. But then he thought how weird would it be if I just go up to her randomly and talk to her. She mite think that he was crazy or worse like a sexual predatory or something. Oh GOSH! NO that could never happen ever he would not let it happen. So after 5 min minutes of waiting he saw her coming out she was playing around that looked like with her friends. She had brown golden hair with I don't know what color eyes but if I saw the color I bet there beautiful. She was like 5'1 or maybe 5'2 she had curves but a healthy skinny. He looked at her watching her invisibly make her his(not by you know I mean like biting on her). She look at him and talking too talk.

Normal pov.

"Mmmm Nickie is still here."Said Amber.

"Ya I know but , he is staring at you its kinda creepy don't you think? "Nickie said alittle creeped out.

"Ya a little bit but, why would he not stare I am soo HOT! Yelled Amber.

"Hahahah ok, Amber just keep on telling your self that. Wait ?"Said Nickie.

"Ya you finally got all wow that's all I can say. "Said a yawning Amber.

"Grrr Amber I swear. Come on lets walk home and plan the mission ok."Said Nickie.

"Ok! Wait but what if he follows us. Not that I would mine or anything. "Said Amber blushing.

"Well I would kick him where it hurts. "Said Nickie.

"NO! Don't do that you cant hurt him. Or, or I will protect him. "Said Amber standing in the middle of the road.

"What! For Pete Sakes Amber he is a wolf he can take care of himself. "Said Nickie looking back her by on the other side of the road.

"Well if you do hurt him I will protect him because , Well I don't know why I feel like I have to ok. "Yelled Amber looking at Nickie with a fire in her eyes.

"Ok, ok Gosh don't get your undies in a twist. "Said Nickie backing off.

"Nickie I am not wearing any underwear so they can't get twisted. "Said a smiling Amber who is still in the milled of the road.

"WHAT!EWWWWWWW.!"Yelled "Nickie running away.

"NICKIEEEEE! I WAS JUST PLAYING!"Yelled Amber running after Nickie and ran past Jacob .

"NOOOOO GETTT AWAY FROM ME YOU YOU WERIDO!Yelled Nickie alittle louder.

" Nickie stop it right now. "Said Amber who caught up to Nickie with ease

"Ok,-Amber was cut off.

"Amber , Jacob followed us. "Said Nickie scardly.

Amber turns around to see Jacob on his motorcycle and getting off of it. Amber and Nickie got ready and waited for him to come. Closer closer Amber felt like the world is going to slow way to slow. She kept on repeating slow, slower, slower why so damn slow.

"Ummm Hi my -"Jacob was cut off by getting punches in the face. He was surprised that he landed a few feet back, any normal person would have broken there wrist but this is different.

"NICKIE! WHAT IT THE CRAZY WORLD OF CRAP!"Screamed Amber and the top of her lungs.

"Ouch"Wisphered Jacob and he was little shocked but he got up and heard some girls voice that was not his imprint.

"L-leave n-now or I will do something even far worse you stalker! Yelled the blond heand girl.

"Nickie! Why did you do that to him? "Said Amber growling.

"Well, let me see he was following us! Plus do you know what would happen if, if IDK . Leave me alone! Nickie walked over to a shady tree and start to sulk.

Jacob's Thoughts and point of view :Wow that was weird and man that girl and sure pack a punch : Though Jacob. He felt himself starting to heal and them saw that his girl got up from it looks like talking to the girl and walked over to him. Jacob felt a little nervous and start to get up but she came to fast. 

"Hello my name is Amber. I am sorry about my Bf Nickie she got a little creped out. "Said Amber sheepishly.

"It's ok really it did not really hurt that much anyway. "Said Jacob Blushing.

"Ok, then let me help you get up and get you home. "Said Amber helping Jacob up. She got one arm around his waist. Jacob looked down at Amber and thought was a warm and beautiful name. Amber yelled to Nickie and Nickie got up and started to walk away.

"See you later tonight Amber. "Yelled Nickie walking in the different direction.

"Ok, bye bye. "Said Amber.

**At Amber House**

Once Amber and Jacob got home to Amber's house she put him on the couch and got an ice pack. But he said that he did not need any because he heals fast. Of course Amber new this but just wanted to play along.

**HEHEHEH I HOPE YOU GUYS DO LIKE IT! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!1**


End file.
